The Golden Demon and Aqua Wizard
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya es un mago principiante. Para graduarse debe hacer un pacto con un demonio. Entre más fuerte mejor. Sin embargo Kuroko pacta con un demonio muy inusual y de apariencia debil. Ahora juntos deben resolver los misterios del grimorio de Asa y detener la invasión del rey demonio contra los humanos.


Hola! Estoy con un nuevo fic, este si lo terminare rápido, bueno, no se cuando escribiré más, pensé que no tendría inspiración ya, pero este fic nació de una u otra manera. Es un KiKuro de regalo para Kitty-chan quien me a ayudado mucho con un problema quien se lo debía n.ñU

En fin, esperó les guste, me inspire de un doujinshi que luego subo a mi face, es corto y aún no esta completo. Mi face es Ariasu Nightray por si gustan leer.

Bueno, me gusto como quedó el chapter nomber one, así que esperó les guste como a mi. Las dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc. serán bien recibidas!

DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Kuroko no basket no son de mi propiedad, sino de Fujimaki-sensei y demás. Yo los uso sin fin de lucro.

ADVERTENCIA: tomensela en serio. Este fic habla de demonio y puede que a algunos no les guste, si ese es el caso les sugiero que lean otro fic, no deseo perturbar a nadie. Abra lemon y demás, y se hablara mucho de demonios y ángeles. Se recomienda discreción y criterio amplio. La finalidad del fic es entretener a las fans del KiKuro. Nada más, no busco guerras religiosas ni que invoquen al diablo ni nada de eso. Este fic es sólo para entretener y contar una historia diferente a las usuales. No hagan nada de lo que el fic les diga (?) porque no me haré responsable por nada.

Sin más...

Enjoy~

Capítulo I

Los fríos muros de piedra de aquel castillo protegían la magia del mismo. Al transitar por los empedrados caminos del viejo lugar las pisadas resuenan con frío eco.

Aquella era una escuela de magia.

Y en uno de los enormes salones se encontraba Kuroko Tetsuya. Nuestro protagonista.

Kuroko Tetsuya es un joven de 16 años, pronto cumplirá 17, es decir, ya será mayor de edad. Pronto tendrá derecho a heredar un grimorio.

Pero vayamos por partes.

Kuroko es una persona muy tranquila e inexpresiva, tiene una pálida piel y cabellos azules, igual que sus ojos que demuestran la magia que recorre su sangre. Es una persona que piensa tranquilamente las cosas, incluso si la situación es muy peliaguda.

Ahora, veamos los grimorios. El grimorio es un libro especial de hechizos, hay miles de millones, uno para cada mago, los magos no tienen la capacidad de elegir su grimorio, siempre será el grimorio quien elija al mago.

En el grimorio vienen todos los hechizos comunes que puedan haber, además de hechizos especiales para los magos más afines a ellos.

Desde una edad temprana los jóvenes magos deben asistir a la escuela, sólo pueden tener la oportunidad de graduarse a los 17 años. Primero debes ser elegido por un grimorio -si no eres elegido debes estudiar otros 3 años y desarrollar más magia- y luego viene la prueba de fuego. Hacer un pacto con un demonio.

Todo mago o bruja debe tener un "familiar" y este _familiar_ debe ser por defecto un demonio.

Los demonios son criaturas muy listas y astutas, hacerse con uno es muy complicado, así que hay alumnos que pueden llegar a pasar toda su vida buscando un familiar. Hay varios tipos de demonio, entre más fuertes más se fortalecerá el mago y viceversa. Por eso cuando el mago es de clase baja los demonios no tienen ninguna gana de pactar con el mago humano.

Es difícil encontrar demonios que vaguen libremente por la tierra, la mayoría de las veces deben ser invocados por el mago o la bruja. Dependiendo de que tan fuerte sea su alma y magia es que pueden llegar a invocar desde pequeños demonios débiles hasta grandes señores custodios de los infiernos .

Así que hay que estudiar mucho para lograr tener un buen familiar. Sólo puedes pactar con uno al ser principiante. No se aconseja realizar muchos pactos. Los demonios son recelosos y posesivos, no estarían dispuestos a compartir al "amo".

También es importante tener una poderosa fuerza de voluntad. Si tú corazón flaquea en el camino será devorado por el demonio y tu alma permanecerá con él toda la eternidad.

Ser un mago no es algo sencillo. Así que mientras se estudia muchos aspirantes renuncian, por lo que hay carencia de magos.

Las manera de pactar con los demonios siempre son diversas, y son esos entes sobrenaturales los que ponen las reglas y las pruebas, si no las pasas se dice que serás maldecido.

Volviendo una vez más con Kuroko Tetsuya.

El joven se encontraba en la bibliotecas del castillo, la cual era inmensa, tan alta que tenías que estirar por completo tu cuello y aún así verías estantes de libros y más libros. El techo era una fina capa de prismáticos colores de viejas pinturas de ángeles y demonios.

Los estantes rebosaban de libros viejos y nuevos dotados de todo tipo de conocimientos ancestrales de magias ya incluso olvidadas y prácticas tan viejas como el saber.

El los pisos inferiores miles de mesas y sillas para que los alumnos estudien sin descanso para pactar con el demonio que será su familiar.

Kuroko se encontraba en ese enorme lugar, sentado en la soledad. No le molestaba en realidad. El prefería pretender a la soledad a un baile silencioso a pretender amigos con máscaras de risas enormes y egos aún más grandes. La soledad no era tan mal amiga. Al menos nunca te abandonaría, siempre estaría allí.

El chico de pálida piel releía nuevamente los libros de invocación, el pobre chico nunca a sido muy bueno en controlar su maná.

El maná es la energía vital de la vida y la fuente de magia de los hechiceros. Hay dos grupos de personas en relación al maná. Aquellos que solo pueden usarlo para vivir, los humanos simples que no lo pueden controlar, y por tanto, no pueden usar la magia. Y los segundos son aquellos humanos que pueden controlar su maná, darle forma y y un cuerpo físico, dando origen a la magia y usándola ya sea en beneficio propio o de los demás.

La magia se divide en estas secciones: _incantesimo_ (encantos), son una magia ordinaria de uso simple y cotidiano no muy difícil de usar, incluso los humanos comunes que se sirven de ella han logrado usarla muy rara vez, ya sea por sugestión propia o inducida o simplemente un momento excepcional de control, sobretodo con métodos como el placebo. Otra magia sería _epelér_ (hechizos), más complicada de usar y que requiere más concentración y maná para poderlos realizar, con palabras y sellos necesarios para poder controlar el maná, redirigirlo y darle forma física. También estaban el _sortubus_ (sortilegios) la magia de clarividencia para ver hacia el futuro mediante las estrellas, la cartomancia y demás. Otra sería _jumon (_ conjuros) la magia de invocaciones y la más útil en posiciones. El último tipo de magia a usar y la más peligrosa serían las _dekará_ (maldiciones), las cuales requieren mucho maná y son realmente peligrosas, también se les refiere a ellas como artes oscuras por su naturaleza malvada de hechizos y encantos hechos para lastimar de gravedad al prójimo.

Con la ayuda del grimorio se puede usar cualquiera de los tres tipos de magia creada para los humanos.

Regresando una vez más con Kuroko Tetsuya. Pronto el chico cumpliría los 17, ya sería un adulto completo y pronto debería ser capaz de realizar todo tipo de magia para atraer un grimorio y próximamente pactar con un familiar. Sin embargo el pequeño nunca a poseído un verdadero talento como se lo recuerdan los demás aprendices en cada ocasión donde les sea posible insultar al mago de ojos azules.

Kuroko es huérfano, nunca conoció a sus padres y se creó completamente sólo en un orfelinato. A los 10 años fue maldecido por una bruja, lo que acabó con su presencia, poca en realidad, a una casi nula, una existencia semejante a los fantasmas. Lo cual hacia fácil para el resto ignorar al niño.

Un día mientras los demás niños del orfanato jugaban cerca del río uno de ellos pateó una pelota muy lejos y fuertemente, rompiendo una pequeña roca, ocasionando un pequeño -o quizá gran- accidente. El río se desbordaba con la pasión de la ira.

Kuroko fue entonces que uso por primera vez el maná de su cuerpo, dando una forma física y creando una barrera protectora en pos de salvar a sus compañeros de orfandad.

Lejos de sentirse agradecidos o sorprendidos se mostraron temerosos y aún más reticentes hacia el niño de poca presencia. Los sucedido llegó prontamente a oídos de las cuidadoras de la casa hogar.

Kuroko fue visto con miradas recelosas y desaprobatorias por buen tiempo en su niñez. La reticencia de los demás hacia el ojiazul sólo creció, aislándolo casi por completo.

Aunque la magia ya era aceptada por muchas personas, eso no quitase el miedo que daba alguien diferente a uno mismo. Alguien que podía hacer algo que tu no. Y eso hizo que los demás terminasen de apartarse del chico de pálida piel el cual vivió en soledad hasta que...

Hasta que un mago llegó invitando al pequeño a la escuela, donde aprendería a controlar el maná y transformarlo en magia. Magia que podría ayudar y hacer feliz a la gente común.

Con la esperanza de una mejor vida y lograr aprender como hacer feliz a los demás, Kuroko ingreso a aquella escuela de enorme castillo.

Y aunque el peliceleste pensó que estar rodeado de más magos lo harían sentir igual y normal no fue así. Incluso los magos se separaban en categorías. Son humanos después de todo.

Aquellos cuya mágica sangre a sido heredada por generaciones como si fuesen de noble cuna eran quienes tenían mayor capacidad de controlar el maná y quienes se creían la reencarnación de Merlín.

Aquellos cuya sangre mágica ha sido heredada por algunas generaciones.

Aquellos cuya sangre es mitad mágica.

Y aquellos como Tetsuya, cuya sangre estaba corrompida por los genes de humanos comunes, magos que no deberían tener derecho a llamarse a sí mismos como tal, pues es sólo un insulto y agravio a los "magos reales".

Y no conformes con esto, la maldición del peliceleste más sus orígenes confusos y su poca expresividad y labia aislaban al chico, incluso entre los magos de su " repugnante calaña". Aunque Kuroko no deseaba la amistad de sus "iguales", quienes vendían su propio orgullo y valor en pos de lamer las botas de los magos de noble origen ambicionando más estatus.

Pero como ya se mencionó antes. A Kuroko no le importaba pretender a la soledad. Por él, sólo serían ellos dos danzando al son del silencio en una habitación monocromática de una dimensión diferente. Sólo para los dos. Como si el resto no existiese.

Y aunque Tetsuya pretendiese existir en una dimensión sólo suya, debía aceptar que incluso él tenía amistades.

Sus dos mejores amigos eran Aomine Daiki y Ogiwara Shigehiro. El primero es un mago de las más alta alcurnia. Un genio nacido una vez cada milenio, un profeta de nacimiento. Mago de magos, de presencia casi divina. Quizá por ese Aomine Daiki era un creído de categoría mundial.

El segundo ya era más modesto y tranquilo. A pesar de ser un mestizo tenía mucho potencial, tanto como para ser uno de clase A sin problemas, impresionando a los que le rodean, cerrando la boca de aquellos que piensan que la magia se nutre de maná noble de sangre ancestral.

Los magos se dividen en varias ramas. Clase S, la más alta de todas las clases, rango otorgado a quienes presenten un maná tan poderoso que podrían pactar con el mismísimo emperador demonio y domarlo como si de un cachorro se tratase. Esa era la clase de Aomine Daiki, rango muy difícil de alcanzar, incluso con años de estudio y entrenamiento.

Después estaba la clase A, los magos de tan alto nivel que podían realizar un montón de hechizos sin gastar maná de manera innecesaria, magos que podían familiarizar a un demonio de alta clase y poder. La clase de Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Luego las clases B, podremos saber que clase de magos pertenecen a ella sin razonar mucho, unos magos un tanto sobresalientes llegaban a este ranking. La clase C de magos de baja gama, de un maná normal, no sobresalen pero tampoco palidecen ante la decepción de la inutilidad. La clase D de más bajo potencial y dificultades varias. Y finalmente magos de clase E, casi humanos comunes y corrientes que, en opinión de la mayoría, no merecían llevar el título de mago. Eso sonaba a insulto para los magos de verdad.

No hace falta decir cuál era la clase de nuestro protagonista... ¿cierto?

Un mago de clase E, casi parece broma que existan, pues sus existencias son tan similares a las humanas, que aún si van al ancestral castillo a aprender sólo pueden terminar sus vidas como personas comunes y corrientes, regresando a casa con el sabor a derrota y fracaso en toda su boca.

Cabe mencionar que la mayoría de magos de esta clase terminan renunciando a la escuela de magia y desisten de llamarse a sí mismos aprendices. No valía la pena probar el fracaso si no estaba destinados a la magia en primera instancia. Se dice que los magos E son humanos comunes que por azares de la suerte o caprichos del destino lograron darle forma física a su maná logrando crear magia en hechos que no volverían a suceder.

Después de todo se dice que en situaciones desesperadas el cerebro humano puede obrar milagros.

Kuroko al llegar al castillo no sabía nada de nada, era un niño apenas, de once primaveras para contar y de inocente mirar. Fue entonces que conoció a Ogiwara-kun, quien le tendió una mano amiga cuando todos le daban la espalda. Ogiwara-kun siempre fue un gran apoyo para el chico de presencia similar a las sombras. Siempre le ayudaba a entrenar y estudiar. Incluso cuando el pelinaranja ascendió a clase A nunca se olvido de Kuroko. Cosa que el ojiceleste agradecía en el más amplio del infinito.

Aomine por otro lado, quien fuera bendecido con tal talento, solo podía pensar en la grandeza de si mismo, hasta que un día, en las salas de entrenamiento, encontró al mago de débil presencia practicando hasta llegar a un _excessu_.

Los _excessus_ eran momentos donde el maná estaba peligrosamente bajo, ya sea por exceso de magia o por otra razón, cuando un mago llega a quedarse sin magia sufre un _éxtasi_ y muere.

Para Aomine, ver a alguien esforzándose hasta el _excessu_ por el simple hecho de demostrar su valía, no a los demás, sino a sí mismo, era algo de admirarse, por lo que permaneció como amigo incondicional del pequeño.

Esos dos daban alegría al mundo monocromático del chico sombra.

Antes de ellos el mundo era como una fotografía en blanco, incapaz de transmitir nada salvo el monocromo tono de la nada, sin sentir, sin ver, sin tocar, y poco a poco ellos se encargaron de pintar esa foto con cálidos colores, haciendo que el mundo fuera más que una idea impersonal para el pequeño.

El cual sólo podía seguir revisando sus libros tratando de no perderse en su mente en las puertas de recuerdos que llenaban de felicidad y gozó su corazón.

En unos días sería la elección, donde los grimorio elegirían a su mago, y si él no era elegido debería permanecer en el castillo otros tres años en exhaustivo entrenamiento, viendo como Aomine-kun y Ogiwara-kun le daban la espalda alejándose de él. No quería eso, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Por eso debía estudiar como si no hubiese mañana. Porque así sería para él, Aomine y Ogiwara comenzarían a recorrer el camino frente a ellos, dejándole tan atrás que llegaría el punto donde no podría ni ver las espaldas de los chicos, dejándolo atrás en la amarga soledad.

Y aunque la soledad fuera una gran amiga Kuroko ya se había cansado de danzar con ella, ya dolía mucho su corazón.

–Vete a dormir niño, ya vamos a cerrar –resonó la nasal voz de la bibliotecaria, una bruja de edad avanzada de pose altiva y nariz enorme, con igualmente grandes lentes de botella que solo hacían que sus pequeños ojos almendrados saltaran como si fueran de rana.

Kuroko resopló, no deseaba irse, pero hacer enojar a la señorita Tatewaki no era buena idea.

Se aseguro de guardar debidamente los muchos libros que estudiaba para regresar a la habitación que compartía consigo mismo.

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ KiKuro۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

El tiempo paso, rápidamente como si se burlara de la angustia juvenil rebosante en el castillos. El día de la prueba cuasi final llegó a fin de cuentas.

Los nervios se respiraban fácilmente en el gran salón, donde todos los alumnos y 17 años se encontraban reunidos. Las manos sudaban igual que la cabeza y demás partes del cuerpo, los dientes mordiendo labios y uñas en intentos vanos de llamar al calmó a apaciguar el ambiente, narices susurrantes en miedo absoluto, piernas temblorosas que casi no sostenían el cuerpo, risas nerviosas mal disimuladas, respiraciones entrecortadas, ojos virando a todas direcciones inspeccionando el estado de los demás presentes, estómagos revueltos como si abejas volaran dentro de ellos, casi invocando a vomitar los desayunos mal comidos.

El olor a miedo hacia sonreír a Araki Masako, la encargada del sagrado ritual.

La mujer de larga y hermosa cabellera azabache veía con sádico placer el nerviosismo mortal de la aspirantes a aprendices. La sádica mujer debió iniciar hace casi 20 minutos, pero prefería dejar a los nuevos ahogándose en el profundo pantano que debían ser sus miedos.

Sin duda ella era una bruja a temer.

Los magos de clases altas estaban relativamente tranquilos, o ese era el caso de Aomine Daiki, sabía de su talento, así que no dudaba en tener un grimorio de clase alta. Era él después de todo.

Ogiwara Shigehiro se encontraba relativamente calmado, con sus ojos cerrados recordaba todo aquello que había estudiado arduamente con Kuroko, en un intento de calmarse a si mismo, si se encontraba nervioso su magia fallaría, el maná reaccionaba al estado de ánimo de las personas, y si estos no eran los mejores sería difícil darle forma física.

Masako paseaba su fría mirada por los aspirantes, notando a los seguros de sí mismos " _bola de creídos"_ pensólamujer _,_ veía a los que se tranquilizaban con aprobación, la falta de miedo no era valor, sólo osada estupidez, el valor era que aún con miedos se enfrentará al porvenir con la mejor de las caras. Algunos alumnos comenzaban a tranquilizarse. Asintió aprobando sus métodos.

Fue entonces que su negra mirada se clavo en un adolescente en especial. Kuroko Tetsuya, ya se había encontrado con él, a quien regañaba sin compasión por usar hechizos de invisibilidad. Le fue difícil encontrarlo más no imposible, y ahora estudiaba su faz. Como siempre, el chico no demostraba ninguna emoción, no miedo, no ansiedad, no estabilidad o tranquilidad, no superioridad, no nada. Un libro completamente cerrado. Nunca podía decir que es lo que el chico pensaba todo el tiempo.

Justo a minutos de empezar la prueba (que debió empezar hace exactamente 27 minutos y un cuarto) el chico seguía fresco como lechuga sin inmutarse a la prueba o a los miedos agobiantes de muchos aspirantes. Debía ser un gran idiota confianzudo, o un as muy creído, o algún mago de alta clase para tener su mente serena ante el estrés que lo rodeaba.

Lo que la pelinegro de alta cabellera no sabía es que al chico estaba por darle un ataque al corazón de los nervios. Tetsuya se sentía desmayarse, tan asustado que su cuerpo estaba congelado. La gente a su alrededor no lo sabía, así que miraban con admiración los nervios de acero del chico.

Kuroko pensaba que vomitaría de un segundo para otro.

–Silencio basura humana –dijo la mujer llamando la atención de los presentes, su voz resonaba estrepitosa en el gran salón.

El salón había sido preparado para la dura prueba. El techo era alto y el lugar se dividía en dos secciones. La parte inferior donde yacían todos los posibles graduados muriendo de miedo y ansiedad, la segunda sección era un pedazo de piso colgado mágicamente entre el piso y el techo, como si fuese un balcón. En él yacían todos los maestros, listos para ver como la nueva generación se graduaba, o a muchos de ellos.

La estancia era cuadrada con los muros de piedra caliza y una enorme alfombra roja para cubrir el suelo de tierra. Un enorme candelabro pendía del techo de cristal, con luz artificial y mágica de conjunto sencillo.

La mujer se tomaba del barandal del balcón con ambas manos, no por miedo a caer, sino para gritar con más ánimos al juvenil gentío.

–El día de hoy renacuajos de sucios charcos al fin heredaran el nombre de aprendiz. Sólo cuando pacten con un familiar serán llamados magos –la voz de la pelinegro resonaba con mágicas ondas en todo el lugar– pero hasta que no hereden un grimorio siguen siendo renacuajos inmundos –la sádica sonrisa en su cara hacia palidecer a más de uno, haciéndola sonreír con más satisfacción, los maestros tras ella la veían con nerviosismo algunos y desaprobación otros. Pero bueno, ella era así y no podrían cambiarla ni con mil hechizos.

Masako entonces señaló hacia una pared mientras un círculo pequeño de estrella de cinco puntos aparecía frente a su mano, para luego reaparecer, a una escala mayor, frente a aquella pared, invocando una enorme puerta de rojo color.

–Esta es la ancestral habitación de _Rimario_ _Grammarie_ (*) donde están todos los grimorio a nuestro poder. Todos ustedes pasarán a ella y nombraremos uno a uno a que pasen al círculo de _livet_ donde veremos si tienen el derecho de llamarse magos.

Tras esas simples palabras las grandes puertas carmesí se abrieron con hórrido estruendo, ensordeciendo momentáneamente a los jóvenes quienes no habían invocado una barrera de sonido, a diferencia de los adultos.

Una vez las puertas abiertas el olor a libro mojado y mohoso llegó a las fosas nasales de los aspirantes, si algunos sentían deseos de vomitar eso sólo agravaba el efecto.

La enfermara del colegio llegó a darles algunas pasiones curativas a los que se sentían fatal.

Masako sólo reviró los ojos con impaciencia, ya añoraba la casería.

Kuroko tomó aire de una fuerte bocanada y lo expulsó nuevamente en intentos varios de calmar su propio corazón, latiendo tan rápido que pensaba partiría su pecho a la mitad.

Pronto los maestros descendieron a su altura y entraron a la gran sala de Rimario Grammarie y los alumnos se enfilaron tras de ellos, las pisadas resonaban con fuerte eco anunciando el nuevo camino que se abría ante ellos

Finalmente se encontraban dentro de la tan anhelada sala de Grimorios. A pasos pequeños de ser magos de alta calibre. La emoción aceleraba el corazón, las expectativas hacían volar la imaginación y la oportunidad hacia volar los anhelos.

La habitación, a diferencia de la anterior, era circula ser, muy parecida a la biblioteca, pero habían más pequeños libros, sin embargo Kuroko sentía como si estuviese en la biblioteca, cosa que calmaba su corazón, habían libros grandes y pequeños, gruesos y delgados, viejos y nuevos, un contraste en verdad único que daba valor a seguir luchando por sus sueños.

En medio de la sala yacía un círculo mágico un poco diferente de lo usual. No había una estrella de cinco ni 6 ni ninguna estrella de picos. Había una especie de garabato como de cuernos en el interior del círculo.

–Es un símbolo de _nomenclatūra_ (**) arcana de la alquimia –escucho que decía un chico a su amiga con obvia sorpresa.

Kuroko recordó que los símbolos alquímicos eran muy usados en círculos de magia un poco más primaria pero también más complicada. Entre más profundo el símbolo más poderoso era el círculo mágico.

A los alrededores del círculo habían varios tipos de runas antiguas y apenas legibles por el paso del tiempo que casi las borraba. Sin duda ese círculo era uno muy antiguo, y por tanto poderoso.

Masako se paso junto a ellos.

–Como ya habrán observado, el círculo es muy antiguo, data de hace más de un milenio atrás, poco después de la fundación de este castillo tras la caída del rey Asa. Esta escrito en una nomenclatūra arcana que data de los primeros alquimistas. El símbolo dibujado es "vida" y en contra parte "muerte". Las runas alrededor señalan " camino", "destino", " fortuna", "elección", " talento", "corazón", " habilidad" y "mente". Cuando pongan un pie dentro todo su ser será expuesto para el círculo, y el les invocará el grimorio.

Los alumnos abrieron sus ojos en expectación, ahora ansiosos por entrar al círculo.

–Si no aparece ningún grimorio es que no sirven para magos –agrego maliciosa la mujer, deteniendo la respiración de más de uno.

Kuroko cerro sus manos en puños mientras pasaba saliva. Pasarían uno a uno del mejor mago del curso al peor, osease él. Ser el último, mientras todos ya tenían el grimorio en sus manos, le dejaba cierto desasosiego en el alma, pero no quería prestar atención

Él aprobaría si o si. No quedaría tras Aomine-kun ni de Ogiwara-kun.

El primero en pasar fue Aomine, como se esperaba. Camino hacia el círculo con una seguridad envidiable a Masó majestuoso como si de la misma realeza se tratase. Puso un pie dentro y el chico moreno supo que eso no sería pan comido como imaginó.

Una vez dentro cerro los ojos, dejando que la magia dentro de si hablase por él. Pronto un grimorio fue a su búsqueda, la tapa era del mismo color de ojos del moreno, azul oscuro grande y grueso que fue a posar a sus manos.

Los maestros felicitaron al muchacho mientras el resto veían expectantes.

Aomine quería mostrar su grimorio con orgullo, pero los magos de más edad lo condujeron rápido a otra habitación, haciendo enojar al moreno. Tuvo tiempo para darle una sonrisa a Tetsuya, tratando de trasmitirle algo de su seguridad.

Poco a poco pasaban los alumnos hasta llegar a la clase A, donde el segundo en pasar fue Ogiwara-kun.

El chico de cabellos naranjas paso saliva, sonrió tímidamente a Kuroko quien le regreso el gesto un poco inseguro. El chico levantó su frente, no deseaba mostrarse temeroso.

Cuando su padre se entero de que su madre era bruja y que él probablemente seguiría el mismo camino, abandonó a ambos, Ogiwara quería hacer feliz a su madre graduándose con honores. Debía seguir con todo el valor posible.

Al entrar al círculo se quedó quiero un buen momento ante la mirada expectante de los alumnos, ¿podría ser Ogiwara Shigehiro el primer "graduado" en no ser elegido por un grimorio?, ¿sería que la sangre si era importante? Si Shigehiro no pasaba entonces Tetsuya no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

Sin embargo un grimorio descendió rápidamente al encuentro del chico. No era tan grueso como el de Aomine ni tan grande, pero parecía también nuevo y poderoso. Shigehiro lo tomó en sus brazos, el color del libro también era naranja, sonrió con alegría casi llorando de felicidad. Cuando salía del círculo volteo a ver a Tetsuya dándole ánimos con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo.

Kuroko sonrió feliz por sus dos amigos, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco celoso al respecto.

.

Cuando Shige cruzó el umbral descubrió una habitación blanca con una pared mágica de cristal, podían ver a los examinados, pero ello no podrían verlos.

–Veo que también lo lograste –escuchó una desinteresada voz a sus espaldas, detrás suyo yacía Aomine Daiki, con un dedo en su oreja y cara de total aburrimiento.

–Por supuesto –sonrió el chico alegremente... para que rápidamente su cara fuera una de preocupación– ahora sólo resta ver qué le deparará a Tetsuya –después de esas palabras mordió su labio inferior.

Una mano se posó en su hombro.

–Esta bien, Tetsu sin duda lo lograra, no hay mago más dedicado que él –aunque eran palabras reconfortantes Shige sabía que no eran para él. Aomine debía estar igual o quizá más preocupado por Tetsuya que él.

–Por supuesto.

.

Uno a uno los alumnos pasaron, varios de ellos, como se esperaba y quizá más de los esperados, no fueron escogidos por ningún grimorio, destrozando los sueños de ellos y resignándose a seguir estudiando. Ante la perspectiva de no ser elegido Kuroko sólo podía preocuparse. Pero luego decidió que no tenía caso seguir pensando en ello. Lo que pasará terminaría pasando de todas formas, si era elegido por un grimorio que bien, si no siempre podría intentarlo de nuevo, lo importante era no rendirse. Con eso en mente Kuroko se preparó para ser el último examinado.

-Clase E, Kuroko Tetsuya –dijo Masako.

El chico de clase E, el estudiante maldecido, el mago invisible o más bien intento de mago. Tras las puertas los estudiantes veían con cruel diversión el examen de Kuroko. Shige y Aomine no podían decir nada salvo creer en su querido amigo.

Kuroko asintió al oír su nombre y se encaminó al círculo, sintiendo la tensión en sus hombros, su único consuelo es que a de!más de los maestros nadie más lo veía... como siempre había sido.

Se adentro en el círculo sintiendo su poder recorrer sus venas con algo de dolor, como si la electricidad pasase atravesar de su cuerpo. Suprimió un gemido, parecía que el círculo se resistía a él... ¿lo rechazaba?

Sin embargo no desistió y avanzó hasta quedar en el centro, sentía como si algo le estrujase el corazón, sin embargo su cuerpo ya no se movía a voluntad.

– **Pero que niño tan curioso –** resonó una voz en su cabeza, paso saliva– **no siento mucho poder en tu interior, así que dime niño humano, ¿eres digno de heredar un grimorio?**

Kuroko no sabía que decir ni de quien era la voz, sólo que debía responder y dejó salir las palabras sin pensarlas.

–Pues que yo no tenga tanto poder mágico o que mis motivos para ser magos sean pocos. Sin embargo este es el mundo al que pertenezco, por eso quiero seguir avanzando por el. No se si soy digno pero quiero heredar de todas formas su poder. Quiero aprender más magia, quiero crecer como un mago, quiero ser alguien y no seguir siendo la invisible sombra que siempre e sido.

Kuroko nunca había hablado tanto, así que se extraño de no sofocarse a si mismo mientras respondía la pregunta de la voz. Pronto cayó en cuenta de que quizá sólo hablaba a través de su mente. La voz extraña resonaba con telepatía en su cabeza. Incluso si intentaba mentor se daba cuenta de que la voz misterioso podía leer su corazón.

El silencio retoño, ¿y si lo había hecho enfadar?, ¿aso terminaba su prueba?... ¿había reprobado?

Kuroko cerro los ojos con impotencia intentando no llorar.

Había fallado, a Aomine-kun, a Ogiwara-kun, al maestro que creyó en él y a sí mismo. Era una decepción humana.

– **¿Por qué lloras niño? –** la voz resonó haciendo que Kuroko abriese los ojos una vez mas– **¿por qué dudas tanto de ti mismo? ¿no te tienes confianza? ¿Qué esperas al convertirte en mago? ¿Ganar la aprobación de la gente?... Tu... ¿Por quién es que estas luchando?**

Tantas palabras y el no podía responder.

¿Por qué lloraba? Por su debilidad e inutilidad.

¿Por qué dudaba tanto de si mismo? Porque era una persona débil, no podía confiar en si mismo como nadie confiaba en él. Habían tantas cosas que no podía hacer por si mismo y tan pocas que podía conseguir con mucho esfuerzo. Él no podía compararse con Aomine-kun o con Ogiwara-kun.

¿Eso quería decir que no se tenía confianza? Abrió los ojos ante aquella pregunta, ¿no se la tenía? Después de todo era débil, no había quien confiara en el, cómo confiar en sí mismo.

" _No, eso no esta bien"_ pensó el pálido chico " _Hay personas que confían en mi"_ su mano se posó en un collar que había usado desde que abandonó el orfanato " _quizá no sea fuerte o habilidoso como mis amigos, pero aunque ahora no lo sepa, seguro hay algo en lo que yo debo ser bueno, sin duda lo hay"_ seánimo a sí mismo.

¿Qué esperaba conseguir con ser mago? Quizá ser aceptado... No... Quería hacer a todos felices con su magia, quería proteger lo que le era preciado. También quería demostrarse a sí mismo su valía, quería que todos vieran que la confianza depositará en él no era en vana, quería caminar a la par de Aomine-kun y Ogiwara-kun.

–Yo luchó por lo que quiero –contesto simplemente el peliceleste. Quería ser un gran mago, quería demostrar su valía a si mismo y los demás, quería hacer felices a todos con su magia, quería proteger lo que le era querido, quería demostrarse que Aomine Daiki y Ogiwara Shigehiro no se equivocaba al creer en él... Quería crecer como persona...

–Seguramente es una respuesta tonta –prosiguió el ojiazul – pero yo sólo quiero lograr todo lo que deseo.

– **...**

–Quizá pienses que no soy digno en heredar un grimorio o que soy poca cosa y tengo poca magia o que mis deseos son pequeños, pero esta es mi respuesta y aún si no lo consigo hoy lo conseguiré en tres años, y si en ese entonces no lo logró simplemente seguiré, esto es lo que deseo, este es el camino que elegí, y lucharé por él sin importar cuanto tiempo tome –respondió el chico fantasma sin dudarlo, sin temer.

Pronto sintió algo en sus manos, al mirar hacia ellas notó un pequeño libro, delgado y viejo de cubierta negra y letras ilegibles... ¡Imposible!... ¿Este era su grimorio?

Acaricio la cubierta con delicadeza, temiendo que se rompiera, temiendo que fuera otro sueño más y terminar despertándose. El ancestral libro de magos al fin estaba en sus manos... ¿había aprobado? Las lágrimas surcaron silenciosas por su rostro, siempre impasible pero ahora roto en una mueca de sorpresa, sin ser capaz de creer que lo había logrado.

– **El camino que se abre ante ti es más de lo que ahora mismo tu creer –** prosiguió la masculina voz– **estas destinado a transitar un camino que no puedes imaginar, pero si tiu corazón sigue tan fuerte y tu voluntad tan firme sin duda superarás hasta a tu propio destino. No olvides tu deseo Kuroko Tetsuya. Ya que el deseo es la misma esencia de la magia.**

Tras eso el pequeño limpio su rostro y salió de círculo murmurando un leve "gracias", al salir vio impresionado a los maestros quienes después le felicitaron, al ser el último caminaron con el hacia la próxima sala.

Al cruzar el umbral Shige lo sorprendió con un potente abrazo de oso mientras le felicitaba por pasar la prueba, poco después Aomine se unió al abrazo, feliz porque su amigo hubiese pasado.

–Si que te tardaste Tetsu -decía Daiki con una mano en el cabello azul y sacudiéndolos fuerte!ente.

–Cielos Tetsu, pensé que no lo lograrías, te quedaste quieto tanto rato que juró me daba un ataque al corazón –decía Shigehiro apretando el abrazo.

Kuroko sonrió con tanta alegría que deslumbró a sus amigos por un ínfimo instante, mismo en el que duro su sonrisa, y es que estaba gran feliz.

–Lo siento –se disculpó el chico.

Después de eso se separaron y Tetsuya les mostró su grimorio, pequeño y delgado y algo viejo, sin embargo era suyo y por tanto lo quería como a ninguna otra pertenencia... casi como a ninguna otra.

Aomine y Ogiwara sonrieron comprensivos, no dirían nada del tamaño, no deseaban arruinar la felicidad del chico, sólo lo felicitaban.

Sin embargo la gente a su alrededor, con obvia malicia se reían de su pequeño grimorio. Como si este fuera basura o algo de consolación.

–No les hagas caso Tetsu, este libro es prueba de tu igualdad para con ellos–le consolaba Aomine con algo de irritación ante los fastidiosos comentarios de esos chicos.

–Esta bien Aomine-kun, a mi no me importa lo que digan, tengo mi grimorio y eso es más que suficiente para mi.

Kuroko quería preguntar más cosas, sin embargo el directo del colegio, el señor Shirogane, los mando a callar.

–Felicidades niños, hoy todos ustedes dejan atrás ese título para llamarse adultos, para ser aprendices. Sin embargo aún no esta todo terminado, todos tienen su grimorio y que bien, sin embargo sigue una parte igual importante que conseguir el grimorio. Y es hacer un pacto con un familiar. Esta sala tiene mucha magia y por tanto podrán invocar a un digno demonio para que les sea fieles. Estos demonios serán sus compañeros, sus familiares. Recuerden que ellos son tan fuertes como lo son ustedes, su corazón no ha de dudar sino desean que su alma sea devorada por el demonio.

Los alumnos escuchaban expectantes al director.

–Aun si los magos y brujas hemos pactado con demonios antes esto no quiere decir que nos sean fieles o leales, los demonios no conocen el significado de tales palabras, y por tanto ustedes no han de olvidarlas, no abran su corazón a esos seres porque sólo se apoderaran de el, y cuando eso pase ustedes serán historia. No han de tremer tampoco porque será peligroso. Con el correr del tiempo podrán domar al demonio...

Con sólo tronar sus dedos apareció un demonio frente a él, el familiar del director, y parecía imponente con su forma humana y mirada soberbia.

–...y aunque no sea la lealtad lo que los ate los demonios jamás irán contra ustedes. Empecemos. Tienen media hora para aprender la manera de invocar a un demonio.

De esta forma Aomine, Ogiwara y Kuroko se sentaron en tranquilidad intentado concentrarse para invocar a un demonio.

Cuando el tiempo culminó el primero en pasar sería Daiki, quien, para qué mentir, estaba nervioso. Este era de esas pocas veces en su vida en la que se encontraba nervioso y temeroso por el proseguir.

Los demás alumnos se sitiaron tras un muro defensivo creado por los maestros, si Aomine cometía un error, el muro los protegería.

El chico tomó un poco de arenas vertiéndola lentamente en el suelo. Una vez en ella tomó un pedazo de gis y dibujo el círculo que había visto en su libro, era de alto nivel, pero están seguro de que podría con ello... o eso esperaba.

Luego tomó una vela y la puso en medio. Una vez seguidas todas las indicación carraspeo un poco y comenzó a recitar

– _Orci dominus quaeso item audirem, ingeniaquaeso propitiussi appelationis fáciles contra personamtuam magna, quua visred derevobiscum. Daemonium omnes potens, ego vobos oro relinquere tuumdominia et venir ad es se un cursos meae personas. Pacta et mihi._ (***) –mientras el morenol decfia estas palabras con una daga hería su palma izquierda y la vertía en la arena.

Pronto el círculo ardió en llamas y se creó un tornado carmesí de intenso fuego, cuando el fuego se disipó apareció otro hombre. Tan alto como Aomine-kun personas con cabellos de fue y aterradores ojos carmesí.

–¿Quién se a atrevido a invocarme –la voz del pelinegro resonó en la sala causando un mortal silencio. Si tenía cabellos y ojos rojos debía ser un demonio en extremo peligroso. Su voz era masculina y sumamente exquisita, como si seduciera a cualquiera sólo por escucharle, sin embargo su presencia era imponente y amenazadora, simplemente aterrorizarte. Un poderoso demonio en toda la extensión de la palabra.

–Eh sido yo –contestó Aomine, no debía tenerlo, y que no o hacia, pero tampoco debía faltarle el respeto, si se lo faltaba el demonio se ofendería y ocurrirían terribles consecuencias.

–¿Por qué razón me has invocado? –sus ojos rojo sangre se posaron en los azul mar oscuro del moreno, el cual no se amedrentó.

–Deseo me des tu poder pactando conmigo –respondió el peliazul con simpleza.

–Ja! –espectó el pelirrojo desplegando sus impresionantes alas– ¿crees que pactaré con un debido humano y atarme a él? Ja, ni lo sueñes, yo regreso.

Aomine frunció el señor, tomó su grimorio en manos y paso algunas páginas velozmente, encontrando el hechizo que buscaba, apuntó con su diestra al demonio mientras la otra mano tomaba el libro.

- _Demon_ _vocatus_ _venit, praecipio tibi ut acqiesce, veritate acceptat sanguine mecum foedus, chained tuam animam meam et virtutem meam concedere tua. Ignis custos incarceratio daemonium hoc conveniunt (***²)–_ mientrasel moreno ojiazul hablaba velozmente frente a su mano aparecía un círculo con una estrella de 12 pico y de ellas salían cadenas de fuego que apresaban al otro demonio, el cual no podía moverse mucho.

Tras una ardua batalla sin descanso, finalmente el demonio accedió pactar con Aomine-kun. Para pactar debías beber la sangre del demonio y esta de la tuya, después aparecería el símbolo usado para capturarlo (la estrella) con algunas runas en latín alrededor, en alguna parte del cuerpo, y finalmente el nuevo amo pondría un nuevo nombre al sirviente. El nombre elegido por Aomine fue "Taiga", ya que parecía un tigre.

Después de esto los demás parecían más dispuestos a invocar a su demonio. Algunos invocaban demonios de apariencia humana, otros invocaban demonios de apariencia animal, otros tantos no lo lograban y se retiraban del lugar.

Ogiwara también lo hizo excelente, sin llegar a una batalla, invocando a un demonio de ojos y cabellos negros, también muy fuertes.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Tetsu, quien había repasado muchas veces su libro en búsqueda de buenos sellos, finalmente uno se le hizo bonito y decidió usarlo (****). Paso al frente, pero de los nervios casi se cae de cara al piso, por suerte Ogiwara alcanzó a superarlo antes de azotar contra el piso, los demás niños se reían fuertemente a sus espaldas, Tetsuya decidió ignorarlos, no quería que ellos rompieran su concentración.

Se posó e frente y depósito suficiente arena para luego dibujar el círculo, el sol, la luna y la estrella junto a otra estrella y vertiente su sangre al tiempo que recitaba:

– _Daemonium, magna prudentubus, vobis ego quaeritur benigne quod accipere ego petitiones, ego vobos oro relinquere tuumdominia et venit ad es se un cursos meae personas. Daeteapta et facuideara renoctrin forma humana sinepestiferoo doreettribuereperstestamentum quodin praesentiadona divitiasegeo. Pacta el mihi (***³) –_ mientras el chico decía eso el símbolo en el piso aparecía en su mano y el viento movía todo rápidamente, una ráfaga salía del círculo al mismo tiempo que una presencia aparecía.

Este demonio era también alto, quizá no tanto como Aomine pero si muy alto, tenía un cabello dorado como el sol y unos ojos color miel. Nunca nadie había visto un demonio de esos colores, como si de un ángel se tratase, por lo que todos permanecieron en silencio.

–¿Haz sido tu quien me ha invocado pequeño humano. –decía con una fría voz, sin embargo también seductora. Kuroko no debía dejarse intimidar, por lo que asintió para luego decir "Si" sin titubear– ya veo –los dorados ojos del demonio le recorrían insistentemente todo su ser, poniéndolo nervioso, sentía algo extraño hacia ese ser, algo definitivamente no bueno.

El demonio, vestido de un traje y capa inusual mente blancos, se acercó al chico sombra tomándolo de la barbilla y viéndolo con tranquilidad, como si intentase descubrir lo que estaba oculto en los inexpresivos ojos cielo del pálido chico.

–Tu deseas pactar conmigo, ¿verdad? –mas que pregunta era afirmación, la mano que no sostenía su barbilla bajo a la cintura del más bajo mientras la otra seguía inerte en su lugar– pues pactemos –y tras decir eso beso a Kuroko, el cual abrió sus ojos sorprendidos, nadie había echó eso, así que no sabía como reaccionar, pronto sintió un dolor en su labio interior, e demonio bebía su sangre, después sintió un sabor diferente al metálico sabor de la sangre propia, era un sabor que solamente quemaba su boca, trató de resistirse y alejar al rubio demonio de él, pero este lo tenía bien sujeto, obligándolo así a beber la sangre del ojidorado.

Y no sólo sentía la sangre del ente demoníaco, sino también la húmeda lengua contraria invitando a la suya a danzar. Su cuerpo temblaba ante esa extraña experiencia, ese ser sobrenatural le había robado su primer beso.

Cuando sentía que se desmayaría por falta de aire el demonio se separó de él, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad y sintiéndole.

–Desde hoy somos unos sólo, Kurokocchi.

 **[Chapter One En]**

۞๑ ๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ KiKuro ۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

(*) Rimario Grammarie, rima en italiano y gramática en francés, se dice que la palabra grimorio puede venir de ambas lenguas. Yo uso ambas porque suena más cool. Los antiguos hechiceros italianos pensaban que el poder de la magia hacia en las palabras rimantes, para los franceses el poder yacía en la gramática de las palabras. Así que ambos porque en verdad amo como suene, Rimario Grammarie, diganlo y se siente genial!

(**) Nomenclatūra, se muy bien lo que es y ustedes ta!bien de seguro. Pero suena !as mejor que runas, porque pienso incluirlas en otro momento. Para este fic hagamos de cuenta que las nomenclaturas son como los símbolos de full metal alchemist, símbolos de vida, de unión, de elementos y así se les llamaran nomenclaturas, más adelante ase explicara mejor este asunto!

(***) Taduccione~~

La primera es de la invocación de Aomine.

"señor de los infiernos, te ruego escuches mis deseos. Te ruego me seas favorable en la apelación que hago a tú gran persona, pues deseo hacerse un pacto con vos. Yo te suplicó de dejar tus dominios y vengas apresuradamente a ser guardián de mi persona. Pacta conmigo."

(²) La segunda es del hechizo para controlar a Kagami-kun

"Demonio que has venido a mi llamado, te ordenó te calmes, acepta el pacto de sangre conmigo. Encadena tu alma a la mía y toma mi poder para concederme el tuyo. Fuego guardián aprisiona al demonio, hazlo pactar.

(³) la tercera y última es el conjuro de Kurokocchi!

" Demonio, gran sabio, te pido amablemente que aceptes mis peticiones. Yo te suplicó de dejar tus dominios y vengas apresuradamente a ser guardián de mi persona. Hazme propició y haz que en esta noche aparezca bajo una forma humana, sin ningún pesrifero olor, y que me concedas por medio del pacto que voy a presentarte todas las riquezas o dones que necesitó. Pacta conmigo." (repetí alguna estrofa para que todas las invocaciones la tengan en común!)

(****) Si desean ver el círculo mágico de Tetsu lo subiré a mi face. Es Ariasu Nightray. Es simple y muy bonito ^^

La autora no se hace responsable por cualquier cosa que decidas hacer tras leer este fic, eso incluye el intentar invocar demonio, los pasos puestos aquí se asemejan a los reales pero no les diré como o que hacer, la frase usada por los chicos no son más que ficticias por lo que no servirá para nada. Este fic es con motivos de entretener, no quiero fanáticos religiosos aquí porque es sólo diversión, no les pido invoquen a satán o que jueguen juegos demoníacos ni mucho menos. Estro es sólo para ambientar la historia. No deseo leer a nadie que a intentado invocar nada a causa del fic porque no me haré responsable de nada ni aunque SI invoquen algo y no te deje en paz o de que tu madre te haya dado el chanclazo de tu vida y te haya enviado al manicomio o al psicólogo de por vida, etc, etc.

Así que no sean mala onda diciendo que mi fic es del diablo porque no se pretende hacer eso o tratando de reportarlo, sólo lean con motivos de diversión y no busquen invocar fuerzas que no controlarán. Os lo dejó bien advertido. Les parecerá mentiras o divertido intentar cualquiera de estas cosas pero no recomiendo ninguna de estas acciones.

Así que termine! Esperó realmente les halla gustado, ¿no se les hizo muy tedioso de leer? Es lo más largo que eh escrito hasta ahjora pero me ha fascinado como qiedqiedo, esperol a ustedes también!

Ahora un pequeño... Sabias que...?

-Kise iba a aparecer desde el principio...?

-Kagami estaba pensado para ser el amigo de Kuroko, pero ya chole (los mexicanos entenderán) con eso así que Aomine?

-Estuve seriamente tentada a escribirlo AkaKuro?

-Me inspiré de Harry Potter, Fairy Tail, Full Metal Alchemist y Black Clover, pero mucho más de mi imaginacionationes (?)?

-Casi hago que Shige no pase el examen para hacerlo malo, pero cambie de opinión en el último segundo?

-Al principio Kise sería un vampiro pero me pareció mejor historia un mago y un demonio y luego me di cuenta de que Kise si era un demonio? (Posteare la imagen en mi face)

-El formato de escritura para el fic (?) lo estrenó apenitas pero me gusta como esta quedando?

-Use más de un idioma y si adivinas cuales te doy un premio?

-Que lo anterior es verdad?

-Que en este fkc esta planeado para ser de unos 10 capis pero tendrá lemon?

Y eso es todo por hoy.

Si el fic les ha gustado, les ha parecido interesante o algo por favor dejen un comentario con su opinión, se como lectora que también Soy que a veces cuesta dejar un review, pero eso es más pereza que otra cosa, así que les pido un simple comentario, sería Lindl que se tomasen al menos dos minutitos de su tiempo en comentar algo que lleva horas de tiempo hacerse, aún si es yun sinople "esta genial" o "esperó la conti", algo es algo. Se acepta de todo, críticas destructivas es la excepción. Dudas, comentarios fandom, sugerencias, ideas también, alguna crítica constructiva, felicitaciones incluso. Todo sera bienvenido.

No se si aún sigue, esa campaña de dejar review o no seguían con el foic, yo no deseo hacer eso o no las amenazare con ello pues mis lector s siempre me son muy preciad s, pero si se agradece un mínimo comentario aunque sea por el esfuerzo del autor, no deseo mendigar rebvoews, pero sería agradable saber si gustan del fic, que les parece interesante o si es aburrido/tedioso de leer. Me gustaría hacer el fic dinámico con sus aportaciones.

Este fic no será muy largo, 10 capis cuando mucho, así que esperó apoyen el fic hasta el finale ^^ y tenganme paciencia porque soy lenta pa actualizar, pero de que actualizó, actualizó, si o si.

Así que, que !e cuenta? Les gusto? Dejenme muchos rebiews per favore~~~


End file.
